


sweetheart, you look a little tired

by MagicaLyss



Series: A Permanent Hug From You {Parkner Febufluff} [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Harley Keener Flirts, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, M/M, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaLyss/pseuds/MagicaLyss
Summary: Febufluff Day 19, 20, 21, & 22 – Safe and Sound, Butterflies, First Kiss, & Love at First Sight"What can I get for you?” Peter tries his best for a smile as he looks up at the man, and holy fucking shit.Harley Keener is leaning against the counter nonchalantly, a charming smile adorning his face.“Your number?” Harley says, smiling a little brighter and dimples show in his tan skin.Peter, visibly flustered, fumbles for his own coffee cup anxiously, nearly knocking it over. “I, uh, I’m-”“Kidding, darling, unless you want to.” Harley winks obnoxiously, licking his bottom lip. “I could actually go for a large black coffee. Thanks, love.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: A Permanent Hug From You {Parkner Febufluff} [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620397
Comments: 9
Kudos: 407





	sweetheart, you look a little tired

Peter’s eyes are drifting shut, swaying on his own two feet behind the cash register. He’s already been benched from actually making anything, so he’s stuck on taking orders.  
  


“Parker!” one of his coworker’s shout from somewhere behind him. He jerks awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawns.  
  


“Sorry, man. I’m awake, I’m good,” Peter says quickly, turning his attention to the next customer in line and taking their order. Thankfully, it’s a slow day at the café so he doesn’t feel as bad for not being a model employee.  
  


As soon as the customer is through, another coworker of his, Betty, touches his shoulder and pushes a drink into his hand.  
  


“Who’s this for?” Peter asks, looking over the cup for any name.  
  


“For you, dumbass. A few extra shots of espresso to get you through the shift. On the house.”  
  


Peter stares dumbly down at the coffee for a good few moments, not understanding, before he offers Betty a tired smile. “Thanks.”  
  


She shrugs, turning back to her job. “Finish your shift and get some real sleep before your next one, alright?”  
  


Nodding, Peter turns back to the cash register, sipping at his coffee. He’s never really _liked_ coffee, especially now that all it does is remind him of the people he’s lost. His parents used to drink coffee practically religiously, and he remembers Sunday mornings would always smell like coffee and pancakes with his aunt and uncle. But he supposes now he doesn’t really have a choice but to get over it if he’s going to keep his head on his shoulders.  
  


He’s currently working two part-time jobs. One at the coffee shop he’s at now, and another at a nearby restaurant where he’s a waiter. He also picks up odd jobs as often as he can, the extra cash helping to keep their heads above water.  
  


The amount of work he does is already a lot, he barely has any downtime. Especially since he’s a single dad. His daughter is his pride and joy, the light of his life, but it’s tough, he can’t lie.  
  


She’s three, and she’s everything, but between his two jobs and the odd jobs he has to pick up and singlehandedly taking care of a toddler? It’s taking its toll on his health.  
  


He wouldn’t trade it for the world though. He loves her with everything he’s got, even if it means working eighteen-hour days or if it means staying up all night at her bedside when she swears there’s a monster under her bed.  
  


“Excuse me?”  
  


Peter jerks, eyes flying open as a flush immediately fills his cheeks. He quickly takes a gulp of his coffee and turns to the customer.  
  


“I am so sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to, uh… What can I get for you?”  
  


Peter tries his best for a smile as he looks up at the man, and holy fucking shit.  
  


Harley Keener is leaning against the counter nonchalantly, a charming smile adorning his face. He’s holding his wallet, which is surprisingly old and worn, and is looking at Peter with raised eyebrows.  
  


“Your number?” Harley says, smiling a little brighter and dimples show in his tan skin.  
  


Peter, visibly flustered, fumbles for his own coffee cup anxiously, nearly knocking it over. “I, uh, I’m-”  
  


“Kidding, darling, unless you want to.” Harley winks obnoxiously, licking his bottom lip. “I could actually go for a large black coffee. Thanks, love.”  
  


Knowing he must look as red as a tomato, Peter rings up the price. “That’s, uh, three dollars.”  
  


He pops open his wallet and pulls out a bill. “Keep the change, darling.”  
  


And then there’s a _one-hundred-dollar bill_ in Peter’s hand.  
  


“I can’t- I can’t take this. It’s a three-dollar coffee.”  
  


Harley’s smile falls a little bit, and he looks at Peter with confusion sparkling in his brown eyes. “You know who I am, right?”  
  


Nodding, Peter tries to hand back the money. “Yeah, I don’t know anybody who doesn’t know you.”  
  


“So, you have to realize I don’t _need_ the money. I always give generous tips.”  
  


“Generous is like twenty percent, not three thousand percent,” Peter says. He doesn’t mean to be angry, but it feels like a dig at Peter, not as a kind gesture. It makes Peter feel like he’s not working hard enough, like he’s failing his daughter if he needs to get charity from a rich man who throws around his money.  
  


Harley shrugs and doesn’t take back the money. “Split it with your coworkers. I don’t want to carry around change.”  
  


Peter tries his best to look polite despite being exhausted and upset and wanting nothing more than to pick up his daughter from kindergarten and take her home for a movie night.  
  


“Large black coffee,” Peter tells Betty over his shoulder. “Is that all?”  
  


“Yep, that would be wonderful, darling.”  
  


As much as Peter wishes he was angry at the pet names, he can’t be. Harley Keener, son of Tony Stark, one of the most famous billionaires ever, is really hot. Tan with a mess of purposefully wild light brown curls and a wonderful smile that makes little dimples in his cheeks, and the prettiest brown eyes he’s ever seen.  
  


Betty passes Harley the coffee over the counter with a knowing smile.  
  


Harley sees it at the same time Peter does.  
  


_He’s too much of a coward so here’s his number.  
  
_

“You’ve got a nice wingman back there,” Harley says, grinning at Peter. “I’ll call you, beautiful.”  
  


“Yeah, whatever.” Peter doesn’t bother telling him he hasn’t had the money to pay his phone bill in a little over six months.  
  


  
*  
  
  
“Daddy!” His daughter exclaims, racing across the schoolyard to him. As soon as she reaches him, he scoops her up into his arms, pressing a long kiss to her forehead.  
  


“Hi, baby, I missed you loads,” Peter says, smiling at her. He ignores the tiredness that hangs from his very bones and his aching joints and focuses on the unfiltered joy in his daughter’s eyes.  
  


June Parker was born when Peter was only eighteen. He wasn’t ready to have a child, but MJ and he decided that they could do anything so long as they had each other.  
  


And then there were complications with the birth.  
  


Peter doesn’t remember much from that night, one of the longest nights of his life, all he remembered is the doctors refusing to give him the baby when he was allowed into the nursery. He remembers the worry that almost had his knees giving out. They sat him down in one of the chairs and broke the news. And he sat there, and he cried until he thought his chest would cave.  
  


And then they were tucking his baby into his arms.  
  


“I missed you more!” she exclaims before launching into a detailed explanation of her school day.  
  


He walks them home, a good seven blocks away from the elementary school, but it’s not like he has the spare cash to pay for a car, insurance and gas.  
  


Eventually, they do make it home to their little apartment building, and Peter’s never been happier to peel off his sneakers and fall onto the couch, June immediately curling up against his chest.  
  


“Do you work tonigh’?” June asks, a pout tugging at her mouth.  
  


“Nope, got the night off, honey.” Peter doesn’t tell her that it’s because he looked dead on his feet last night and was forced to take a sick day to get some real sleep. Instead, he grins down at her, and lifts his eyebrows. “You know what that means?”  
  


“Movie night!” she squeals, sliding off the couch and racing for the kitchen and their poorly stocked cupboards.  
  


Peter laughs and drags himself to his feet. “Dinner first, June.”  
  


He scoops her back up, sitting her down on the counter. “What do you want to eat?”  
  


She pretends to think really hard for a few seconds like she hasn’t already made up her mind. “Mac and cheese!”  
  


Shaking his head in amusement, he presses a kiss to her forehead. “Mac and cheese, it is then, baby.”  
  


  
*  
  
  
He doesn’t sleep well again, instead making some decent money by reviewing and editing essays online and making sure June sleeps soundly despite the noise of the city, louder than ever.  
  


And then he’s up early as ever to walk June to school and then head to the café for his shift.  
  


“Wow, you look like you were hit by a bus,” Betty says. Not in a mean way, she’s one of the only friends he’s got. “You weren’t working last night, were you?”  
  


“Not at the restaurant,” he says. He doesn’t need to say that he was working anyways. He doesn’t like sleeping anyway.  
  


As soon as he takes up his position at the cash register, Harley Keener walks in.  
  


He’s dressed immaculately as always, but there’s a frown on his face as he walks in.  
  


“Black coffee again?” Peter says when he reaches the counter.  
  


Harley falters for a second, eyes losing the spark of anger before it comes back with intensity. “I texted you last night. Like six times. And I called you too. Tony thought I was losing my mind over a guy at a café.”  
  


Peter winces, opening his mouth to apologize, but there’s a bit of shame burning his chest. He doesn’t want to tell the billionaire’s heir that he’s too broke to pay for his phone bill, that’s why he couldn’t text back.  
  


“If you didn’t like me, you could’ve at least been honest,” Harley says, genuine hurt flooding his eyes.  
  


“I don’t even know you,” Peter says instead. But he does know that Harley’s pretty and he has hints of a southern accent from before he got adopted as Tony Stark’s kid. He does know that it’s been three years since MJ, that if he wants to get back in the game, he’s allowed to.  
  


“You could’ve gotten to know me if you had answered your phone,” Harley counters easily, eyebrows lifting. He leans forward, closer to Peter, voice low. “Can I take you out for dinner, darling?”  
  


Peter swallows thickly, mind blanking. All he manages is a slow nod, trying not to stare too blatantly. Harley’s so close to him that Peter can smell the expensive cologne on him.  
  


Harley smiles, leaning back. It’s less of a cocky, arrogant, rich boy smile, and more the most genuine smile Peter’s seen, dimples showing and the corners of his eyes creasing.  
  


“Perfect. I’ll text you?”  
  


This is where Peter should’ve said something. Where he should’ve admitted that he didn’t have a phone plan anymore and that he doesn’t even know where his phone went, probably lost in their apartment somewhere.  
  


Instead, Betty’s sliding a coffee across the counter to Harley who puts down a bunch of coins.  
  


“Three dollars and sixty cents,” Harley says proudly. He’s grinning as he takes his drink. “Your twenty percent like you asked for.”  
  


Before Peter has the time to say anything, Harley’s out the door.  
  


  
*  
  
  
The rest of Peter’s day is busy enough to keep his mind occupied and away from thoughts of Harley. He works at the café, gets June home from school, helps her with her kindergarten homework, welcomes June’s babysitter, Ned, works at the restaurant, and gets home with just enough time to shower and get an hour or two of sleep before he’s taking June back to school.  
  


He only realizes his mistake when Betty skips over to him. “How was your date?”  
  


“Oh shit,” he says, jaw dropping. He stood up _Harley fucking Keener._ He runs a hand through his hair and leans back against the counter.  
  


Betty’s expression falls, eyebrows crinkling. “What happened?”  
  


“I just- I was working till three and I just- I forgot.”  
  


As if on cue, Harley walks into the café, nonchalant, uncaring, sunglasses perched on his nose.  
  


“Harley, look, I’m sorry-”  
  


“Large black coffee, thanks,” Harley says, dropping three dollar bills on the table.  
  


There’s a second where all Peter does is stare dumbly, speechless before he gets his head back. “I’m sorry, Harley. I swear I have a good explanation for this. It’s just-”  
  


Harley shrugs. “You know I acted like I was a stupid teenager. I went home and I gushed to Tony about the cute boy at the café who was good at math and who got all flustered when I flirted with you and didn’t trip head over heels just because I’m Tony’s kid. And then yesterday, I went home and I wouldn’t shut up about how I got a date. And then you never picked up your phone. You never answered my calls. You totally stood me up.”  
  


“I couldn’t pay for my phone plan,” Peter blurts, shame rolling in his stomach. “I should’ve told you sooner, I just- I didn’t know how. I _wanted_ to go on that date, but I- I worked all night and I- I don’t have a phone plan anymore, so I couldn’t.”  
  


And like someone flipped a switch, Harley’s smiling in relief, tugging his sunglasses off his face.  
  


“In that case, when does your shift end?”  
  


“You forgive me? Just like that?”  
  


Harley shrugs, grinning brightly. “Course I do, wasn’t your fault. Plus, I really do like you, Peter.”  
  


“I’ve got plans after my shift.”  
  


“Like what?”  
  


Peter tips his head to the side. “Before you really decide that you like me, you should know I have a daughter. I pick her up from school after my shift.”  
  


And instead of confusion or disgust or anger or _anything_ , Harley’s smile widens. “I know it doesn’t sound like a perfect date, but I would love to tag along.”  
  


Peter can’t help the little smile that creeps onto his face. “I mean, yeah, sure, if you really want to. I get off my shift at two.”  
  


“Perfect!” Harley exclaims. He grabs the coffee Betty left him on the counter. He turns away from Peter who expects him to head out, but he sits at the closest table to the counter.  
  


“You do realize there’s still six hours until two, right?” Peter calls out.  
  


“I have wonderful entertainment,” Harley replies, resting his chin in his hand and simply staring at Peter from across the room.  
  


  
*  
  
  
They walk all the way from the café to the elementary school, joking and flirting and teasing each other, knocking shoulders and playfully pushing each other.  
  


It’s _fun_. Peter hasn’t had fun in a really long time.  
  


“Daddy!” June exclaims, racing towards them. She stops short when she sees Harley. She squints up at him for a moment before shrugging and lifting her arms for Peter to pick her up.  
  


“How was school, baby?”  
  


“Good! Miss A gave me a sticker for cleaning up!” she says, smiling brightly, little hands curling into Peter’s shirt.  
  


Peter smiles proudly and kisses her forehead. “June, this is Harley, a friend of mine. Harley, this is my daughter June.”  
  


June’s face scrunches up. “Daddy doesn’t have any friends.”  
  


“Oh my god,” Harley says, trying to stifle his laughter. “Well, he does now. It’s nice to meet you, June.”  
  


She giggles, hiding her face shyly in Peter’s chest, wide brown eyes looking Harley over as though she’s the one protecting Peter.  
  


“Back to mine?” Peter offers. “As much as I’d love a regular afternoon hanging out, I’ve got a shift at the restaurant tonight, so I’ve gotta get dinner started early. You’re welcome to hang out.”  
  


“You work two jobs?” Harley asks, tipping his head to the side, curls flopping across his forehead. “And look after your kid?”  
  


It’s not said with any judgement, just curiosity with a splash of worry.  
  


“Yeah. June’s mom passed away during childbirth,” Peter explains quietly, pressing a kiss to June’s forehead. “Just me and her now, so I’m trying my best.”  
  


The grief is still there, but it doesn’t hurt so much anymore. He knew MJ for nearly six years, dated her for two years. He was going to propose after June was born, he didn’t want MJ to think he was only proposing because she was pregnant. He had to sell the ring not long after June was born to pay for diapers and other supplies, so he doesn’t even have it anymore.  
  


“I’m sorry,” Harley murmurs, gently taking Peter’s hand and intertwining their fingers.  
  


Peter offers a smile and points in the direction they have to walk. “You prepared for a seven-block walk?”  
  


“You walk this every day?” Harley’s eyes go wide, jaw dropping. “Carrying her? Oh my god, no wonder you’re so fit!”  
  


June giggles lifting her head to look at Harley. “Daddy’s so strong.”  
  


“He sure is,” he agrees, grinning. “You want me to take her?”  
  


Normally, Peter wouldn’t have agreed to give his kid over to _anyone_ , but Harley’s been incredibly sweet and understanding over the past three days. So, he lets Harley take June and swing her up onto his shoulders, not even wincing when June grabs his curls, giggling brightly.  
  


“Look, Daddy! I’m so tall!” she exclaims, little legs accidentally kicking Harley in the chest, but he just smiles, and holds onto her ankles.  
  


“You sure are, baby, be grateful. This is probably the only time you’ll ever feel tall if you inherited my genes,” Peter laughs.  
  


They walk the seven walks together, Harley never once complaining about June on his shoulders or having to walk so long, chatting about everything and anything. Harley’s more down to earth than Peter would’ve expected for _Tony Stark’s son_. He talks about his mom and his sister back in Tennessee, about how Tony adopted him when he was eleven so Harley could have the best opportunities he could.  
  


And Peter talks about his own family. His mom and dad, and their plane crash, his aunt and uncle, and their car crash. About how he was living with MJ to finish his high school education when she got pregnant and he lost her too.  
  


Harley’s sympathetic, but not in a pitying way, not in a way that Peter feels judged or uncomfortable. And it’s _nice_. Peter’s spent the past three years only really talking to a toddler and coworkers.  
  


It’s just nice to have a friend.  
  


June pulls out her colouring books when they get home, immediately racing off to the living room to turn on Paw Patrol and colour.  
  


Harley sits up on the counter in the kitchen as Peter pulls open the fridge, sighing and rubbing his eyes when he realizes it’s pretty much empty.  
  


“You wanna order in?” Harley offers, already pulling out his phone and wallet. “I can pay.”  
  


“I’m not your charity case,” Peter says. He knows Harley’s only being nice, but it stings to think that June could be with someone like Harley, not living off boxed mac and cheese, and cheap snacks.  
  


Harley lifts his hands in surrender. “I’m not saying you are. This is a date, right? I’ll cover dinner this time. You can get the next one.”  
  


Lifting his eyebrows, Peter bites back a smile, butterflies filling his stomach. “Already planning a second date, Keener? A little presumptuous of you, isn’t it?”  
  


Harley reaches out to grab Peter’s waist, pulling him into the spot between his legs, grinning carelessly. “Only if you want to, of course.”  
  


“Let’s get through this one first before we start making new plans, hm?” Peter replies, a smile touching his face.  
  


Sure, there’s a headache growing behind his eyes, one that’s been there for as long as he can remember. Sure, he’s exhausted and his feet hurt and he has another shift at the restaurant that night. Sure, he’s only known Harley for three days. Sure, Peter doesn’t feel good enough to be with someone like Harley.  
  


But Harley’s looking at him like he hung the stars, grinning brightly like he wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here with Peter.  
  


So, Peter leans in and presses a kiss to Harley’s lips. It’s been three years since he’s kissed anybody, but Harley doesn’t seem to mind because his hands lift to cradle Peter’s face, kissing back enthusiastically.  
  


Until, “Daddy! Look!”  
  


Peter pulls away, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face and laughing at the terrible timing.  
  


“Yeah, honey?” Peter calls out, turning to the kitchen door just as June barrels in, coloring book in hand.  
  


“Lookie!” She says, giving him the book. It’s a picture of Sky from Paw Patrol, messily scribbled in with every color in the rainbow.  
  


“It looks great, baby. Way better than anything I could do,” Peter laughs. “You want pizza tonight?”  
  


She lights up, bouncing on her feet. “Yes please! Thank you, Mister Harley!”  
  


Harley grins down at her, ruffling her hair. “Course, kiddo. Anything for you.”  
  


And Peter believes him. In the hour or so that Harley’s known June, he’s been nothing but a picture-perfect guy to both Peter and June.  
  


June shouts a quick thank you and then she races back through to the living room, leaving the two boys alone.  
  


“Thanks for everything,” Peter murmurs, leaning into Harley’s chest. “You’ve been a really nice guy, so thank you for that.”  
  


“You’re thanking me for being a decent human being?” Harley asks. But then he laughs and kisses Peter’s cheek. “Course, darling. I really do like you, I wasn’t lying earlier.”  
  


“I really like you too, not for your money or for the title, but I like _you_.”  
  


Something about Harley’s demeanor relaxes infinitesimally. “Thanks. Most people hear my name and they just want the minute of fame from knowing me, I guess.”  
  


“Well, most people look at me and see somebody who’s not worth the trouble, so thank you for overlooking the fact that my life is a mess right now.”  
  


Harley smiles, dimples showing in his cheeks, and runs his thumb over Peter’s cheekbone softly. “If you’d let me, could I pay for your phone bill. I wanna be able to text you and call you. This would be for me, not for you, obviously.”  
  


Peter laughs, kissing Harley again. “For you, of course.”  
  


  
*  
  
  
Peter gets home from the restaurant to find Harley still in his apartment with Ned. Harley had offered to babysit, but was understanding when Peter said he wasn’t sure if he trusted Harley alone with his daughter and Ned was already on his way.  
  


Peter had expected Harley to head home after Peter left, but from the looks of it, Harley had hung out with Ned and June all night.  
  


“Didn’t think you’d stay,” Peter admits, dropping onto the couch beside Harley. “You have a good night?”  
  


“We watched a Barbie movie and ate _way_ too much pizza. June told me all about school and you and _everything_.”  
  


Ned leans over the back of the couch, yawning. “Gonna head home, Pete. Do you work tomorrow too?”  
  


“Nah, took the weekend off, had some plans. Bye, Ned. Goodnight.”  
  


“Night, Pete. Night, Harley.”  
  


Ned heads out, and Harley immediately turns to Peter with a knowing grin. “Plans?”  
  


“Yeah, you promised me a second date, didn’t you?”  
  


“Me, you, and June should go to a park. Have a cute little picnic, fly some kites.”  
  


Peter can’t help but smile. For their second date, Harley includes June without a second thought. It’s the sweetest thing in the world. Peter can’t help but slide into the space beside Harley, curling into Harley’s warmth, and kiss him sweetly.  
  


“Sounds wonderful.”  
  


“This is probably going to sound insane, and it’s too late for anything I say to be taken seriously, but do you believe in love at first sight?”  
  


Peter thinks carefully, remembering the first time he saw MJ at school and the way his heart almost beat out of his chest, remembering seeing Harley three days prior at the café and the way he thought he was going to die on the spot.  
  


“I think so, yeah,” Peter says, voice quiet. “Do you?”  
  


“Saw you, falling asleep at the counter, and I swear to you, darling, I just _knew_. I know I was a bit of a jerk to you, but I just- Falling that quickly, never happened to me before, and I panicked a little bit.”  
  


“Don’t wanna drop that word yet,” Peter says, shaking his head.  
  


“Me neither, but I just know I really like you, darling.”  
  


“I really like you too.”  
  


Peter snuggles up closer to Harley, draping his legs over Harley’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  


“Comfy?” Harley asks, pressing a kiss to Peter’s temple.  
  


“Mm, yeah.”  
  


“Good. You’re safe and sound with me, darling.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> like this idea, like this execution less but that's okay, hope y'all enjoyed nonetheless 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://lyssismagical.tumblr.com/)


End file.
